User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 1 Review (1-5)
Hello everyone! I decided to watch the entire series from start to end, beginning with the first episode! I only watched a few of the TV episodes back then and only a handful of the internet shorts but now I'll review every single episode and decide whether it's an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode while giving a short summary on what I feel about the particular episode. (Episodes 1-5) 1. Spin Fun Knowin' Ya! Starting out with the first episode, I personally think that was good representation of what the show is all about. However I dislike how they barely show the personality of any of the characters (other than Lumpy) and the plot itself could've been better than just Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy dying in the merry-go-round. (Decent) 2. House Warming This episode was definitely an improvement over the last one, we get to see both Petunia and Handy's debut role together. The entire sequence where Petunia was on fire is probably one of the hilarious scenes in the show. The only flaw I think this episode has is that we never got to see what started the fire on the tree house. (Great) 3. Helping Helps I'm going to be honest to all of you right now, I don't like Splendid. He's an okay character but I'm just not a fan of him and this episode is probably one of my least favorite episodes in the series. Don't get me wrong, I don't HATE Splendid nor do I hate most episode starring him but this episode was bland in my opinion, Giggles is the only character to die in this episode and unlike the other episode (House Warming) it wasn't creative or bloody. The plot itself felt lacking in terms of what happened compared to the previous episode.. (Mediocre) 4. Crazy Ant-ics And now for the first episode to star Sniffles. Unlike what other people think, I personally don't care for the ants, I don't hate or like the ants. I think this episode does a great job displaying what the show truly is capable of. With showing all the cringe-inducing injuries Sniffles suffers throughout the episode. But I do however find the noises the ants make to be heavily annoying and I do believe that the ants deserve a comeuppance at least once in the series. (Good) 5. Havin' A Ball .Time for Pop and Cub's first episode together. This actually one of my favorite episodes in the series due to how random the episode suddenly gets to with Pop falling down a cliff and being sliced by blades and Cub being crushed by Lumpy who is then crushed by a helicopter. However I think they could've handled Lumpy's death a little better. (Great) I wish I could say more things about the first few episodes but due to the short lengths of the season one episodes I really can't say that much, when we reach the later episodes there will be definitely more things to talk about :) . I'll post more thoughts on the next few episodes soon. --- Next: Episodes 6-15 Category:Blog posts